company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Home Entertainment Sneak Peek IDs
(October 7, 2003-January 27, 2004) Exclusive sneak peek.jpg sneak peek.jpg Sneak Peek (DVD version (2003).png Bumper: On the same background as the other filmreel IDs, the words "SNEAK PEEK" come in from the left. Variants: * On the 2003 VHS of The Lion King, "Exclusive" appears above the "SNEAK PEEK" text, in the same font as in other IDs. * On its DVD counterpart, the font is slightly different and larger, "SNEAK PEEK" slides in a little bit rougher, and a trail of gold follows the text, which disappears when it stops. FX/SFX: Same as the other filmreel IDs. Music/Sounds: The same music as in the other filmreel IDs, with Brian Cummings saying "Here's a sneak peek at an all new Lion King motion picture event!" Availability: Rare. The standard variant is seen on some Disney VHS releases from 2003 including Finding Nemo and Freaky Friday (2003). (February 10, 2004-2010) disneysneakpeeks1.JPG|First variant (page 1) disneysneakpeeks2.JPG|First variant (page 2) disneysneakpeeks3.JPG|First variant (alternate coloring) disneysneakpeeks5.JPG|Second variant (revised text) disneysneakpeeks6.JPG|Third variant disneysneakpeeks7.JPG|Third variant (with inverted icon) disneysneakpeeks8.JPG|Fourth variant disneysneakpeeksextremeadventure.jpg|''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Extreme Adventure Fun'' variant disneysneakpeeksgoldengirlss3.JPG|''The Golden Girls: The Complete Third Season'' variant High School Musical 3.JPG|Custom variant Nicknames: "Sneak Peeks Menu", "The Filmreels Evolved" Bumper: On the same blue filmreel background of similar 1999-2006 Disney bumpers, the phrase "Sneak Peeks" zooms slowly down the top of the screen and stays put. Four gold arrows slide in from all four directions of the screen, making the words "PLAY ALL" (on the top right side of the screen), "MAIN MENU" (at the bottom right side) and "MORE" (at the bottom left side) appear. Then, several logos for movies/TV shows/TV stations animate in several unique ways and appear in the middle of the screen in all sides. Then, a blue filmreel with gold holes appears next to the movie logo, and the viewer can use their remote control to move the filmreel to a movie logo, which by clicking on them takes them to the trailer they want to see, or to "PLAY ALL" (which plays all the trailers, either on the disc or on the page), "MAIN MENU" (which jumps right back to the main menu), "MORE" (which jumps to a new page of more trailers), and "BACK" (which can only be accessed from the new menu, and jumps back to the other menu). When the viewer selects a trailer they want, the small filmreel inverts and the menu cuts to black, then the start of the trailer. Variants: *The initial releases with the original variant had all the logos fade in at once, but starting sometime around Miracle, the logos were given animation. *In October of 2004, the boxes from the 1999-2006 bumpers were deleted, therefore leaving the background as just plain blue. This makes a strange appearance on the second page of trailers on Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Volume 7 - Extreme Adventure Fun, despite the first page using the 2005 variant. *On 2005-2008 releases, the text is in a different font, the animation runs smoother, and the background is darker. The first known DVD to have this was the original release of National Treasure. *Many 2004-05 DVDs with the second variant feature the text alterations from the subsequent variant. Examples include Ladder 49, The Village, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, and the 2005 release of Bambi. *An ultra rare sub-variant of the original variant that lacks the entire animation exists. So far, this is only known to appear on Open Range, Under the Tuscan Sun, and Freaky Friday (1976). *On some DVDs, a black screen appears before the menu plays, while others go straight to the start of the menu. *Some 2004 releases with the original variant, including Brother Bear, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Home on the Range (the last Disney DVD to use the original variant), and Cold Creek Manor, have the menu (but not the logos) colored darker. *Sometimes, the filmreel appears in its inverted form (gold with blue holes; this inverts to the blue version when an option is selected), and on the earliest releases, in silver with gray holes and orange with brown holes (the orange one only appears when a trailer is selected). **On The Haunted Mansion, the icon appears in the blue version, but when a trailer is selected, it switches to the orange version. **On The Last Shot, the filmreel icon on the second page is presented in a weird color scheme: When navigating the menu, the icon is in green. When selecting a preview, it turns yellow. (The first page has the blue version.) *On Around the World in 80 Days (2004), the filmreel icon is shaded differently. *Some releases have the logos animate at a filmed rate, while others have the logos appear videotaped. *Certain DVDs only have one page of trailers. *On the 2005 release of Goal! The Dream Begins, the filmreel icon appears approximately 4 seconds into the menu animation. *On Scrubs: The Complete Second Season, the vertical arrows are slightly extended on the first page to the point where a thin green line appears on the bottom of the screen, and when you go to the second page, the arrows shorten a bit until the line disappears. This is especially noticeable on widescreen TVs. It's also like this on The Ladykillers (2004) and Alias: The Complete Fourth Season, except with the horizontal arrows. *On The Golden Girls: The Complete Third Season, if one goes to the second page, the light emanating from an icon representing a preview of the next season's then-forthcoming DVD release takes up the entire right half. *On Home Improvement: The Complete Eighth Season, the filmreel icon is replaced with an orange house (based on the show's logo), with a red rooftop. When one of the options is clicked, the orange portion turns yellow. *On 2008-2009 releases, the menu is drastically enhanced. This strangely doesn't appear on Phineas & Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas and Wizards of Waverly Place: Wizard School, which instead use the 2005 variant, as the disc masters were most likely made before the 2008 variant debuted. *On 2009 releases, in the final year of the bumper's life, the background, cursors, and text/arrow colors varied depending on the release. Here are some variants: **''Up'': A still of Carl Fredriksen's house flying upwards. Regular cursor, yellow text, no arrows. **''Old Dogs'': An iceberg with many penguins on it, in front of a mountain. **''The Proposal'': The filmreel background from the earlier versions, tinted in teal with cream yellow bars at the top and bottom. **''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland'': A forest scene animated in the style of the show, tinted in pink. **''G-Force'': A grid shown through a monitor. If you look closely at the grid, you can see part of the filmreels. Regular cursor, blue text, no arrows. FX/SFX: "Sneak Peeks" appearing, the menu options appearing, the gold arrows moving, the logos animating. None for the still variant. FX/SFX Variant: On the 2008 variant, the logos animate first before "Sneak Peeks", in silver, swoops down from below. Flashes also occur in the background. Music/Sounds: A brief shimmering sound when "Sneak Peeks" appears, then a deep but very calm synth theme is heard, along with sound effects corresponding to the movie logos appearing. There are also several beeping sounds like those present in IDs used at the time. None for the still variant. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the 2004 DVD of The Haunted Mansion, most of the shimmering is omitted. *An even shorter version can be found on the DVD of Around the World in 80 Days (2004), after the menu is fully animated, in which the very last second of the music plays and loops constantly. *On the first two variants, the music lacks the sound effects corresponding to the logos. This also appears on the earliest releases with the 2005 menu variant, such as National Treasure, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, the unrated cut of Coyote Ugly, Home Improvement: The Complete Second Season, and the 2005 release of Father of the Bride (1992). This version also makes an appearance on Tarzan II, where it plays in a repeated loop after the menu finishes animating. *The 2009 variants each have their own custom music (example: on A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa, an instrumental version of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" plays). Notably, on Race to Witch Mountain, an epic orchestral fanfare repeats after the initial music plays, in a similar manner to Tarzan II. Availability: Very common. Can be seen on many DVD releases of Buena Vista-owned properties (including Disney, Touchstone, Miramax, Hollywood, Dimension, and Buena Vista themselves) from the period. Since this is more of a menu than a logo, it can only be accessed by selecting "SNEAK PEEKS" from the main menu of the DVD. *The original variant was first seen on the first DVD release of The Lion King 1 1/2, and last appeared on The Alamo (2004). *The second variant is less common, but it first appeared on the 2004 DVD of Aladdin. *The 2005 variant debuted on the original release of National Treasure and is the most common by far, while the 2008 variant (which debuted two years after Disney's 1999-2006 bumpers were retired) can be seen on 2008 titles such as College Road Trip. *This menu strangely doesn't appear on Pixar releases, while some titles such as The Golden Girls: The Complete Second Season and Scrubs: The Complete First Season forgo previews (and therefore, this menu) entirely. *Also, this can be accessed on the 2005 DVD of Sky High from both the regular menu option and as a little easter egg when the viewer highlights the bus window on the main menu, to the left of "SCENE SELECTION". *This menu is usually on the first disc of a multi-disc set, but on post-2006 TV releases such as Lost: The Complete Second Season - The Extended Experience, Alias: The Complete Fifth Season, and Brothers and Sisters: The Complete First Season, it appears on the last disc. (Releases of Home Improvement and The Golden Girls, however, still kept it on the first disc.) Examples of where to find the bumper: *First variant (February 10-September 28, 2004): The Lion King 1 1/2, Brother Bear, The Haunted Mansion, Open Range, Ghosts of the Abyss, Miracle, Hidalgo, The Alamo, Cold Creek Manor, Teacher's Pet, The Barbarian Invasions, Under the Tucson Sun, Freaky Friday (1976), Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Home on the Range, Scary Movie 3 *Second variant (October 5, 2004-April 26, 2005): Aladdin: Platinum Edition, Mr. 3000, Raising Helen, Home Improvement: The Complete First Season, The Golden Girls: The Complete First Season, Mulan: Special Edition, Around the World in 80 Days (2004), The Village, Boy Meets World: The Complete Second Season (later reissued by Lionsgate), Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, Ladder 49, The Return of Jafar/''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'', Mulan II, Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh, Bambi: Platinum Edition *Third variant (May 3, 2005-July 22, 2008): National Treasure, Pocahontas, The Parent Trap, Tarzan II, The Pacifier, Ice Princess, The Muppet Show: Season 1, The Muppets Wizard of Oz, Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun, Cinderella: Platinum Edition, Tarzan: Special Edition, The Emperor's New Groove, The Muppet Movie, Kronk's New Groove, Chicken Little, Robin Hood: Most Wanted Edition, Leroy and Stitch, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Home Improvement: The Complete Fifth Season, Brothers and Sisters: The Complete First Season, Meet the Robinsons, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Minutemen *Fourth variant (July 15, 2008-January 27, 2009): College Road Trip, Camp Rock: Extended Edition, Sleeping Beauty: Platinum Edition, The Secret of the Magic Gourd (the final DVD to use the non-custom version) *Fifth variant (February 10, 2009-2010): G-Force, Old Dogs, The Proposal, Pinocchio: Platinum Edition, High School Musical 3: Senior Year, A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa Editor's Note: A select few discs use this menu despite having only one preview, and still bother to use a "PLAY ALL" option, therefore providing two ways to select the sole trailer. September 14, 2010- Bumper: On a background similar to that used for the bumpers on Blu-Rays, the white text "To view these trailers and more" appears above logos for various Buena Vista-owned releases. Below it is the text "Press '''Sneak Peeks' on the main menu''". FX/SFX: None, aside from some of the logos. Music/Sounds: A whimsical tune. Availability: Current. Can be found on Buena Vista-owned (mainly Disney) releases from The Black Cauldron onwards. Category:Disney IDs Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Sneak Peek Bumpers Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment